Her Mother's Wish
by Rokuko Kaminari Blaze
Summary: Karen had stepped into Sarah’s room and wondered where the stubborn little fairy she had fallen in love with had gone.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Labyrinth. I wrote this because I don't have the greatest respect for Linda and think Karen needs to shine a little.

****

Karen stood at the doorway of a room that used to be every little girls fantasy with dolls strewn across every surface and dreams of the past lying amongst the innocence of magic. What once had fantasy painted upon the walls there lay blank spaces of sadness and an air of practicality dripping off the once wistful thoughts of chivalry.

Karen had stepped into Sarah's room and wondered where the stubborn little fairy she had fallen in love with had gone. She couldn't help but think it was all her fault. She never should have lectured her on her games of dress-up and pretend, she had just wanted to spend time with her, deep in her heart she wished she had been asked to join in the fun. She wanted the girl she secretly called daughter to come back.

It wasn't all bad, Sarah rarely complained when she was told to babysit, her love for her brother was obvious to all who met her, and she was no longer brushing off all of Karen's efforts to spend time with her. All in all, you would think Karen would be happy with how things were. But Karen hated seeing Sarah look wistfully at things she used to exclaim over in excitement in those few moments, back when she was still hostile to this new female presence in the house, she would forget her hostility in her love for all thing magical. It had brought a light to her eyes that rivaled no other. Karen missed that light. It had been lost to a kind of practicality. Her secret little girl had grown up. But she hadn't grown up the way she was meant to.

She was supposed to grow up a kind of princess amongst the masses of unbelievers. To be a dreamer for all her life and making many of what no one believed to be possible come to life. But she didn't, this shadow of who she was attempted to bury herself below the seas of practicality and the mundane rushing to become one of the dull unbelievers of the world. And she was succeeding. It was breaking the mother's heart. She didn't know how to fix it. She tried. Oh how she tried. Karen left things out in a mess of beautiful colors and fantastic creatures a first in the history of her almost obsessive neatness in hopes of provoking that light back into Sarah eyes. Yet none of her efforts succeeded. It frustrated her like none other. This had led her to this final drastic measure.

Pulling out a box that had been gathering dust in the back of Sarah's closet she began.

****

Review please. I want to know if this is worth some more chapters. So whatch think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own the Labyrinth. I wrote this because I don't have the greatest respect for Linda and think Karen needs to shine a little.

...

Bam! a young brunette burst though the front door, throwing her book back onto the couch as she dashed up to her room.

Karen listened quietly to the hurried footsteps rushing up the stairs as she washed the dishes. Her hand stilled as she heard Sarah open her bedroom door. For a few moments she heard complete and total silence. Karen's shoulders began to slump in relief when a shriek pierced the air. Karen sighed, she should have known it wouldn't be a calm reaction. "I had to hope." she thought as she turned slowly towards the panicked steps growing close to her.

"Karen! Where's Toby? Is he alright? Why-"

Karen cut off the torrent of words Sarah threw at her with a gentle finger placed over her mouth as she met Sarah's panicked green eyes. "I just put him down for his nap when you screamed," Karen stated with reproach. "Whats wrong?" Karen had expected some surprise maybe some self righteous anger but the blant panic glittered in Sarah's eyes that certainly hadn't been part of the equation. Karen felt a small stab of guilt for being the cause. Then she smothered it with curiosity. "My room! It has the things and the- the-whatchamacallits everywhere hel-," she quickly changed that word as she caught a glimpse of her a stepmothers eyes "heck the music box that looks like his nibs it back!" Karen just cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow with one hand on her hip. Sarah blushed at the look and refused to meet Karen's eye. "His nibs?" Karen said in amusement. "Well I "she paused uncertain if she should continue then thought better of silence as she blurted it out to escape her mother's evil eye. "theresthisguyandhe'sreallyreallyarrogantandhewearsthesereallytighttightslikeImeantheydon'tleaveanythingtotheimaginationkindoftightsandbigpoufyblondhairandeyemakeuphejustreallylookslikeitandweleftonbadtermsandhekindasortalikesmebutIdon'tlikehimlikethat" Sarah let out a sigh of relief as she finished her rushed words. Then she met her stepmother's gaze again and wished she was in an oubliette.

xxx

Karen just listened to the poor dear rant. She looked like she needed it with her disheveled appearance and violent entrance. She got the gist of it thankfully, and quietly dissolved into giggles. "Sarah really? I knew you were creative but really his nibs?" She snorted a little at the mental images at the boys face and began to shake with laughter as Sarah just huffed and looked away. She sobered quickly when she noticed the glint of tears in her wards eyes. "Sarah did he hurt you? Where is he let me get your father and we'll take care of it don't you worry". She said pacing around the kitchen grabbing her discarded cell phone and car keys gently grabbing her daughters hand and hauling her towards the living room where she picked up the still sleeping Toby from his nap and placed him in Sarah's arms. Sarah just stood in shock then embarrassment "No! No Karen it wasn't like that he just kinda came on too strong." Karen flushed and Sarah knew that she wasn't helping her case. "That rat where does he live? I can have your father here with his shotgun in about two seconds flat but until then where is by baseball bat. I know I had it somewhere." Karen grabbed a hold of Sarah and bundled her into a fierce hug. "Don't you worry we'll take care of it." Some how that didn't make Sarah feel any better.

...

Review please. I like knowing what other people think.


End file.
